The present invention relates to a portable firearm with quick coupling removable stock.
Many different types of removable or collapsible stocks for rifles and portable firearms in general are known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,564 discloses a system that provides a coupling which is fixed to the body of the firearm and is adapted to receive an extension of the stock which is locked by a bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,453 discloses a rapidly adjustable telescopic stock.
US2009/028718 discloses an adapter to be applied to a rifle to fix an to interchangeable stock to any firearm.
US2016097613 discloses a storage compartment having a bracket portion configured to join with a buffer tube portion of a firearm.
A common problem of the prior art systems is to provide a structure that is constructively simple and at the same time easy to use.
Known structures have either the drawback of complicated construction, with corresponding high production costs and reduced reliability, or less than optimum functionality caused by complicated operations for the assembly and disassembly of the stock, which are due for example to the need to use external tools to assemble and disassemble the stock with respect to the firearm.